interstatefandomcom-20200214-history
I-95
Headline text I-95 is the main highway of the Eastern U.S running 1,919 miles parallel to the Atlantic Ocean serving metropolitan areas from Maine to Florida such as Portland, Boston, New York, Philadelphia, Baltimore and Washington D.C in the north while traveling through Richmond, Charleston and Savannah in the south before crossing into Florida and passing Jacksonville, Cape Canaveral and Fort Lauderdale before reaching Miami. I-95 is the longest north-south interstate followed by I-75 and others. It can have much congested traffic. Maine I-95 begins at the Houlton-Woodstock Border Crossing where it continues south towards uninhabited forests for 115 miles before reaching Bangor. Later I-95 runs parallel to U.S 2 for 79 miles until Augusta where it then runs 11 miles south to Gardiner where signs show I-295 South towards Brunswick and I-95 South towards Portland at mile 198 traveling south through Lewiston and Auburn as the Maine Turnpike before meeting I-295 slightly south of Portland. I-95 then heads directly south bypassing the Biddeford/Saco Area into Kittery where it crosses the Piscataqua River Bridge into Portsmouth, NH. New Hampshire I-95 continues south into the city of Portsmouth, New Hampshire where it becomes the Blue Star Turnpike. Signs show that I-95/Blue Star Turnpike South continues towards Boston bypassing the towns of Greenland, North Hampton, Hampton, Hampton Falls and Seabrook before crossing into Amesbury, MA where at the state line the Blue Star Turnpike officially ends its 14 mile streak. Massachusetts It meets Exit 59 for I-495 South towards Worcester at mile 0.7 while I-95 continues south towards Boston expanding from six to eight lanes for 25 miles(40 km) before meeting Route 128 which it adds to ten lanes. Shortly after they meet the highways meet with I-93 which goes southbound into Downtown Boston and northbound towards Concord, New Hampshire. It later continues south making a 11 mile circle around Boston before meeting I-90(Massachusetts Turnpike) which heads west towards Worcester and east into Boston where I-95 South continues south towards Dedham and Providence, Rhode Island(the largest city and capital of Rhode Island). In Dedham I-95 once again intersects I-93 and U.S 1 before heading south into Foxborough, the home of Gilette Stadium for the New England Patriots after meeting I-495 which heads south into Cape Cod. It then heads south towards Providence. Rhode Island I-95 curves into Pawtucket after the bridge and then heads south into Providence where it meets I-195 and U.S 6 where I-195 and U.S 6 continue east into Cape Cod and U.S 6 heads west into Hartford, Connecticut where it meets I-84. Signs in Providence show I-95 South towards New London/New Haven of both of whom are in the state of Connecticut. Connecticut I-95 enters Connecticut in North Stonington, Connecticut which Exit 93 is the first exit with connections to Westerly, RI. 3 miles later I-95 enters Mystic where it passes Mystic Seaport and then heads south into New London in exits 88-84 where the exits are for downtown New London, Groton and the New London-Groton Airport. In Old Saybrook the Governor John Davis Lodge Turnpike goes from the ending I-395 to I-95/Governor John Davis Lodge Turnpike South towards New Haven. In Branford the four lane highway becomes six lanes and in New Haven I-91 ends and signs show I-95 South towards New York City. I-95 passes Bridgeport, Connecticut's largest city and Stamford before entering Stamford at mile 104 and crossing into NY at mile 111. New York I-95 intersects with Exit 22 for I-287 West towards White Plains while I-95 continues south towards New York City passing Exit 19 for Playland Parkway towards the Amusement Park of Playland and into the town of Harrison. From there it winds through Mammaroneck into New Rochelle. It continues past Pelham into the Bronx where it crosses I-695 which is an exit for Throgs Neck Bridge, Queens and Long Island while I-95 later intersects with I-678 before heading south and intersecting I-87 right before Manhattan where it intersects NY-9A and is joined by U.S 1 and U.S 9 South before crossing the George Washington Bridge into Fort Lee, New Jersey New Jersey I-95 crosses the Hudson River into New Jersey with U.S 1 and U.S 9. From the border the highway the New Jersey Turnpike starts. After an Exit for Palisades Parkway the Turnpike makes a loop with I-95/U.S 1/ U.S 9 and I-80. After the loop U.S 1 and U.S 9 South leave the turnpike while shortly after I-80 leaves the turnpike and continues west while I-95 and the Turnpike turn south towards Newark. Shortly after Newark I-95 intersects I-78 which travelers use for Newark/Liberty Airport. I-95 then continues 18 miles south into Iselin after bypassing Elizabeth and Rahway where in Iselin the Turnpike interchanges with Garden State Parkway. Then the turnpike continues through New Brunswick and Princeton and in Trenton I-95 seperates from the N.J Turnpike and travelers use I-195 into downtown Trenton where I-95 continues south towards Philadelphia. Pennsylvania I-95 crosses the Delaware River into Pennsylvania where it becomes the Delaware Expressway. After passing Washington Crossing I-95 passes the Pennsylvania Turnpike and heads south in Philadelphia where signs change for I-95 South(Philadelphia International Airport). In Philadelphia I-95 and I-76 intersect before the Delaware Expressway passes Philadelphia International Airport and crosses the Schuylkill River . After passing Chester and Marcus Hook the route continues south towards Wilmington as the Wilmington Expressway. Delaware I-95 enters Delaware in Claymont and then heads south into downtown Wilmington before meeting I-295 where it became the Delaware Turnpike which heads south into Newark DE and then crosses the state line into Maryland. Maryland When I-95 South enters Maryland it becomes the John F Kennedy Memorial Highway which is 112 miles long. The highway passes Elkton and is now parallel to the Chesapeake Bay . When I-95 continues into Baltimore it meets I-895(Baltimore-Washington Parkway) and I-70. Then I-95 passes Laurel and after that makes a circle around Washington D.C called the Capital Beltway and then enters Virginia. Virginia I-95 enters Huntington, VA after crossing the Potomac River and then Alexandria, VA. South of Alexandria I-95 passes through Washington D.C's Ronald Reagan National Airport before Lorton, VA which is famous for the Amtrak Auto Train Station which goes to Sanford, FL. Then in Prince William County 4 rest areas come along the highway and then the highway climbs hills. I-95 and I-64 meet in Richmond while I-95 South continues into Petersburg where it meets I-85 South(Durham/Atlanta) and I-95 South(Fayetteville/Miami). U.S 460 meets I-95 just south of Petersburg before entering North Carolina North Carolina I-95 enters North Carolina and heads south to meet I-40 West(Raleigh) and I-40 East(Wilmington NC) before heading south towards Charleston. South Carolina I-95 heads south into SC to meet I-73 and then many exits for Myrtle Beach, Charleston, Savannah, Hilton Head Island and then I-20(Columbia/Atlanta) Georgia I-95 crosses the state line and heads south into Savannah before meeting I-16. In Georgia I-95 is close to the Atlantic Ocean but then heads south into Jacksonville FL and later Miami FL Florida Heading 20 miles south I-95 meets I-10 and 120 miles(200 km)later in Daytona Beach, FL it meets I-4 and then heads south into Cape Canaveral, Palm Springs, Fort Lauderdale and Miami. Exit List U.S-Canada Border Highway continues northbound into Canada as NB-95(Fredericton, NB) and south Exit 305-U.S 2 West(Houlton International Airport) mile 0.3 ME mile 0.3 U.S Exit 304-U.S 1(Houlton/Preseque Isle) mile 3.1 ME mile 3.1 U.S Exit 291-U.S 2(Smyrna) mile 14 ME mile 14 U.S